The Internet of Things (IoT) includes a network of a variety of elements (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”) including, for example, physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and other electronic and software items capable of network connectivity. The connected objects collect and exchange data. The devices connected in the IoT are typically low power devices. A criterial or motivational point for low power devices is for batteries on independent small devices to last for extended time periods (e.g., years). Tunnel field-effect transistors (FETs) are devices suited for low power applications because the tunnel FETs exhibit low off current, steep subthreshold swing and weak temperature dependence.
In addition to logic tunnel FETs, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is also useful in IoT devices. Despite the low on current of tunnel FETs, the relatively high Ion/Ioff ratio of tunnel FETs makes them suitable for low power dynamic memory applications. Additionally, the use of vertical transistor structures are area efficient and allow dense integration.